Spirits and wands Rewritten
by KaizerDragoon
Summary: Some of the GX gang is at Hogwarts, the ministry isn't as almighty as everyone thinks. You never know there could be a nother world just around the corner.


Hi its me KaizerDragoon I know my last story sucked so I rewrote it, so if it still sucks or you want me to change some thing Email me at and flames are aloud=^-^=

Harry P.O.V

. 'Two weeks left until Hogwarts and I can't wait, and I wonder what the neighbors are going to be like, probably like everyone else.'

As Harry left with his Aunt and Uncle to the new neighbors he remembered hearing something in that house last night. Like some type of long lost language.

When they reached the house they knocked.

"Hello" someone said with a southern ascent.

As the person opened the door, we all realized the neighbor's weren't from anywhere around England.

The man who opened the door had teal colored hair, a white shirt with fringes on the cuffs and a blue vest. He also had white pants; his eyes were filled with so much power.

There was movement behind him and I saw a strange creature staring at me.

"Hello, were your new neighbors." said Vernon

"I see come on inside, and please take off your shoes. It's somewhat a custom from where we come from."

When we took off our shoes we followed him. "Oh, yes I forgot, my name is Jesse Anderson."

"That's a nice name you have my name is…"

"I know your name is Vernon, your wife's name is Petunia and your son's name is Dudley and your nephew Harry Potter."

"How do you know that?" Vernon was completely baffled at this and no doubt he was thinking that he was a wizard, then again I was to. "No I'm no wizard or a physic if that's what you were thinking I just heard you yelling the other names at the top of your lungs. Does that clear it up for you?"

"Yes, and sorry for being too loud."

"No worry's, and are you just going to stand there or are you coming." We started walking again everyone was amazed at the house it was spooky but not in a sense that you want to run it was as if you walked into a castle greater than Hogwarts.

We walked into the dining room and stood shocked at the site of it there was a large wooden table meant to set at least sixteen people.

On the table there was a silk table cloth at least I think it's silk. I couldn't figure out what any thing was made of and it was making we wonder if they were even from our world.

At the very end of the table there was movement and it was no person, it was a tiger, panther and a large pink cat.

Wait a minute pink is that even possible for normal pets?

Of course that wasn't the only weird thing about the cats they all had collars.

The tiger had a large silver collar with two large topaz gems on the sides.

The pink cat had a large almost too large gold collar the shape of wings with a giant amethyst gem in the center, as well as golden anklets with wings on them around her paws.

And the panther had a dark black and red cape with a, what I think is gold and silver covering a crest of some kind, but what really scared me was that the panther had blood red eyes staring right into me as if they could see who I really was. And that was not good.

"Sorry about that I hope they didn't scare you too much. This is Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat and Black Panther. Be nice to them and they won't attack got it." He said it so calmly it was scary.

We all nodded our heads though.

"And who are they Jess?" said a voice from nowhere making all of us jump.

"Hi Jay sorry about that these are our new neighbors." Replied Jesse without a hint of fear in his voice.

This was weird because the voice sounded so fierce that it might have sent shivers down Voldemort's spine.

With that a man just like Jesse came in through a door that was nearly invisible.

His hair was spiky in the back just like Jesse's, but it was brown with an orange part on the top. His eyes were a honey gold and they seemed to glow.

"Everyone this is my friend, no not twin, friend, Jaden Yuki."

"Good evening everyone." His voice told me that he could sense if we were any threat to him and Jesse, and from what I could see through his eye's we was no ordinary person, no, he had great power and strength if the muscles under his black shirt was any give away.

"Will you have a set, and thank you for coming to visit." The way he said it left no room for questions.

When we all sat down I asked. "Are you wizards."

Right out of the blue my 'family' was stunned.

"Pay no attention to him he always believed in magic." Yelled Vernon.

But somehow they weren't surprised by my question.

"No, we aren't wizards, we are Dark world knights. But I can sense that you are a wizard, and yes you humans may leave only if you keep your trap shut or you're in for it." The last part was whispers with plenty of venom in his words.

They nodded their fat heads and left running at top speed which made Vernon look like a fat penguin.

"Well are you going to tell us about yourself, if you do we'll tell you about ourselves, alright?" Jesse's voice made all my worries go away.

I have no doubt they have had experience in the field of interrogation, getting people to say things that they would normally have killed themselves to protect, he had to be careful.

After the little chat that lasted around two hours Harry finally understood what they had gone through.

It would have drove Harry insane with just one day of what they had to go through.

And of course Harry had said far too much, he couldn't help it they were to good at making people talk.

Any way they now know all about the war that's going on, but they haven't said anything about the creatures behind them, and sure they said a few things about the cats, and speaking of the cats were did they go.

Oh well let me brief the whole thing; Jaden is a King that's here to save the world, his lover is very protective of his well being, and he is, in total of the king years two hundred and eighteen years old.

Mainly the same with Jesse, he's the knight who fights by the king's side in battle and his friend/pet dragon is as protective as Jaden's lover.

They can see spirits and summon them for battle, travel through dimensions, have a whole lot of people after their power, and the can use the cards like a water type to turn into a merman, and to top it all off they are mainly the exact same person, it's almost scary how in sink they are.

Sometimes it was ten times creepier than the twins, since they practically read each other's minds.

"Might I ask you two another question?"

"Go ahead, say what you like." They said once again at the same time.

"The question is will you go to Hogwarts School for witch craft and wizardry?"

"Yes we are, that's why we're here, it's to make sure that they have been keeping the secret of magic safe. So will you tell us about your school tomorrow?" the odd thing was that it was a girl's voice that answered, not Jesse and Jaden's voice.

Jaden smiled and put his hand out.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Yubel the Rose Fiend of dark world."

From the way Jaden said this I could tell that he was talking about his lover.

"Hello Harry it's nice to meet you." Her voice was sweet but I could tell it meant 'one-wrong-move-and-your-done-for' when I turned around I saw, well it's hard to describe so here's a pic.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you to."

"Well why don't we get you a room."

Now why would she say that?

"I saw how they treated you there at your old 'home', so you can stay with us until it's time to go to school, ok?"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes we are, I'll go tell your so called 'family' you'll be staying with us, bye."

With that she was gone.

"What if people see her!" I nearly yelled. It was Jesse who answered.

"The only people who can see here are the people who she aloes to see, understand?"

I nodded my head, and with that I was an unofficial member of the dark world knights.

One week before school

He was waiting on the porch for the Weaslys to come around and pick him up to go school supply shopping.

Jesse had offers to get his stuff when they went but he wanted to see his friends again.

Over the week that he had stayed at their house he had learned a lot about their world and all the monsters that resided there.

Actually dark world is made up of twelve different worlds, each had its own ruler but Jaden was the one who really was king the others just made his job easier.

And the creatures that were everywhere turned out to be spirits of Jaden and Jesse's decks.

Any way I was on the porch when people started to call my name. When I looked I saw all the Weaslys and Hermione. "Hi guys good to see you again."

Hermione POV

We heard Harry's voice coming from a different house so we turned, and we saw Harry wearing (Jaden gave him his Slither outfit) clothes that fit him; a black t-shirt with a red and white jacket, white pants with black and red shoes.

"Harry is that you?" We were to say the lest surprised at what we saw.

"Ya it's me, can you wait a minute so I can get some things?"

"Ya, but can we come in with you, and tell us what is going on mate." said Ron.

"Sure, here's the brief of it. Me and my so called family went to visit our new neighbors, they turned out to be going to Hogwarts to and they've been keeping watch on my family and saw what they do so they said that I could stay with them. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah thanks mate it is kind of weird though. So are we aloud is side?"

"Hold on I'll ask." As Harry opened the door three large cats, a tiger, a large pink cat, and a black panther with glowing red eyes, and they all had weird collars on.

But what was most weird was the fact that Harry was talking to them and they ANSWERED and in perfect English to boot.

Now this was getting to weird even for our standards.

"Alright you can come in." Harry called over.

We came in being careful to step around the cats and when we reached his room it was just to oh I don't know. Harry's room was as big as the burrow's kitchen, living room and dining room together. He had a king sized bed with emerald colored warm satin sheets. The carpet was a bit darker than the bed sheets but just as soft. The room was beige and white to bring out the emerald colors. There was a set of draws in the corner, it was made out of same type of wood as the bed but which kind I have no idea.

"Good evening, you must be the Weaslys and Hermione; it's nice to meet you all. Harry told us a lot about you." The voice was sweet like honey. It called for you and you couldn't get away no matter how hard you tried.

When we turned we saw two young men about are age, maybe a year older looking at us.

'How did they get behind us without us knowing?'

"Yes we are and thank you for taking care of Harry dear for us." Thanked Ms. Weasly.

One had teal hair that was pointed at the back; he was wearing a white collar shirt with a medieval emblem of a white dragon with jewels on it.

The other had Brown hair with orange at the top and was wearing a beige top with long sleeves and a rose pin under the collar.

But their eyes were the same one teal and the other gold. (Like when they were possessed by Yubel.) But it looked as if they were blind in a way (Like Yubel's).

It was like mad eye moody was right here.

But other than that they were very cute.

"My names Jesse and this is Jaden, and no we aren't related."(They answer the question out of habit).

There's a shocker they look way to alike to not be related. "So Harry you're going with them to get your supplies?" it was Jaden who said this, and he had real worry in his voice, but his eyes said that he believed in Harry's choice.

"Yeah I am, alright let's go shall we." Harry had completely changed (clothes).

He was wearing a beautiful suit a black top with gold trimming on the collar. His pants and high boots that reached to his knee were black and he had an emerald colored cape. Where it was pinned together there was a small gold clip with smaller emerald beads.

Diagonal ally

We first went to the book store to find all of Harry's books were all ready paid for and packed.

The shop owner said that a person named Yubel told her to get them ready for Harry. Harry didn't seem one bit surprised.

"Alright, thank you." As he turned asked.

"Harry dear, who is Yubel?" He blinked before answering.

"Yubel is Jaden's lover and the reason my books were bought before hand was because she wanted me to be able to have more of a fun time with you instead."

"I see that was very nice of her." Everything was normal after that other than all the stares we got from Harry's wardrobe.

Everything was quick and we got everything we need in no time so we all went our own way.

As we walked along we heard a far too familiar voice, yes you guessed it, Malfoy.

"What do you want now Malfoy." I spat in disgust.

"We were won…" Malfoy no doubt spotted what Harry was wearing, well then again who hasn't.

"Hello Malfoy what a surprise." Harry was being nice to Malfoy!

No he wasn't it was a mock at his expense.

"Where in the world did you get that?" yelled Malfoy no doubt angry.

"Oh this is just something my new friends gave me, do you like it. Oh one more thing its where in Dark world did you get that."

As that was said he walked away dragging us along with him and leaving a stunned Malfoy behind.

"Why don't we go to Jesse's & Jaden's?" we nodded our heads.

Jaden & Jesse's house

We finally get to see the house, and it was a lot bigger on the inside than out.

We first saw the dining room (same), than we went to the living room. It had a large fire roaring but no wood. There was a large table with some type of muggle technology on it.

"Harry what are these things." "They're called duel disks, very good technology. There used to play a game called Duel Monsters, that very game was used to do battle in war and it's still used in some places, but to others they think it's just a kid's game."

A game used in war! "How strong was the game?"

"Strong enough to destroy the lost city Atlantis, it was stopped in Egypt by a powerful pharaoh, if he had dent stopped it the world would have been destroyed long ago."

It wasn't Harry who answered, it was a female voice. "Good evening Yubel, thanks for all that."

This person behind us was Jaden's lover. We turned around to come face to face with a fiend.

"Hello, don't worry I will not hurt you, and actually I was once a human to but I loved Jaden so much and wanted to protect him with my life so I put the legendary dragon armor on so I would be with him always."

Talk about going overboard, but it was still very sweet of her to do such a thing for him, even thought she made it sound like she was just saying she was going for a walk in the park.

"It's nice to meet you Yubel may I talk to you for a minute?" asked who just came back. So they walked away.

Now back to the room fire place check, there were ruby red long chairs, topaz colored book shelf, amber colored pillows, emerald vases with beautiful roses of red, black, blue and white.

There was a picture on top of the mantel with lots of people and creatures. (Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Zane, Blair, Syrus, Jim, Axle, Aster, Sartorius, Camula, Tania, Abidos, Dark magician girl, Fonda, Jasmine, Mindy, Sheppard, Yusuke, and Jesse and Jaden. Now the creatures Shirley, winged Kuriboh, Yubel, the Neo-Spacians, evil heroes, E-Hero's, and the Crystal Beast's. Very big picture.)

It was big; it filled up the whole wall except where the fire place is.

All of them were wearing their every day clothes and looked so happy, like they didn't want that day to end.

The background was just as nice; a large waterfall with a rainbow bridge crossing it.

The Bridge crossed the waterfalls stream that ran into the fire place. (On bridge; Atticus, Zane, Jim, Axel, Yusuke, Chazz and Sartorius)

There was a field of flowers to the right of it. (in field; Alexis, Blair both around Jaden, Yubel who is hugging Jaden, the Neo-Spacians and E-Hero's with winged Kuriboh on Jaden's lap)

The left was an orchard in full bloom. (In trees; Sheppard, Evil heroes, Camula, Bastion holding Tania's hand, Abidos, Aster, Jasmine, Mindy, Ms. Spontain, Syrus, and Jesse surrounded by his Crystal Beast.)

And the other two above and in the water (Shirley in the water, DMG above)

"Harry" "Yes ?" "You'll be staying the rest of the time with us alright?"

"Alright but only if the others know where I'm going first." "That has all ready been taken care of, now pack your things and let us go."

When Harry was about to leave Ron asked "How are we going to get out of here if we don't have any floo powder?"

"No worries I'll ask Jaden to port you home, but he needs to know the location first." reassured Yubel.

With that Harry left. It was starting to scare me how much he knew about them that we didn't.

He has a lot of talking to do when we get back.

With Jaden after Harry had came back with his stuff

(Jaden now knows the location.)

After some chanting in some type of dead language the space around us melted and changed colour (Neo space) as it reshaped into the burrow.

When we looked for Jaden he was gone. "Harry what was that?"

"The world they come from is really made up of twelve different worlds, but that's all I can tell you for now."

And with that he went to go put his stuff away.

Dinner

Everyone except Harry was just picking at their food until

"Look I promised I wouldn't say anything, but Jaden & Jesse are going to Hogwarts for a reason I can't say but you can ask them when we go to school, ok?" after that everything was back to normal.

Train Ride

NPOV

"Look at those guys they are so cute!" "Ya I know!" Girls were talking about them everywhere and wondering why they were going to Hogwarts now.

Jesse was wearing what Harry had except Teal with more gold trim and instead of emeralds they were sapphires.

Jaden wore a black top with gold trim on the collar and the sleeves, he also had black pants and boots, but his cape was blood red and the pin was a medallion, the gold eye of Horus with a ruby center.

The eye now had the power to open neo space, or any other space by his or Atticus's will.

The luggage they had was charmed so it could fit ten times the normal amount and it would still be light.

When they were on the train they found an empty compartment.

After a while there was a knock on the door. It was Harry and his friends.

"Mind if we sit with you?" asked a girl they haven't seen before.

Harry sat down with no trouble but the others staled.

"Come on we won't bit." So they sat down.

"Hello my name is Ginny Weasly and you are?"

"My name is Jaden Yuki and this is Jesse Anderson, so you're related to Ron then?"

"Yes, so you guys know each other?" "Yup we do, they let me stay with them for the week before coming to your house Ginny, and their very nice people so no worries." Harry's voice was reassuring.

"Is it just me or have people been saying that a lot lately?" said Jesse

Ginny POV

When I opened the door I saw the most handsome boy's in the world, but I had a feeling it was more like the most handsome boy's in another world.

"Mind if we sit with you?" the nodded.

When I sat down Harry was right after me but Ron & Hermione stalled I wonder why.

"Come on we won't bit." So they sat down.

"My name is Ginny Weasly and you are?"

"My name is Jaden Yuki and this is Jesse Anderson, so you're related to Ron then?" His voice just made me want to tell him anything that he desired.

"Yes, so you guys know each other?"

"Yup we do, they let me stay with them for the week before coming to your house Ginny, and their very nice people so no worries." Harry's voice was reassuring.

"Is it just me our have people been saying that a lot lately." said Jesse. The rest of the ride was fun but I could tell just barely that they were keeping something from us.

At the end of the ride we left towards the coaches and Jaden & Jesse just vanished.

When we got to the Great hall Jesse & Jaden were standing beside Dumbledore and from what it looked like the headmaster knew what they were here for.

As we all got in to our set's the first years started to poor in. Of course they were all amazed at everything, but most of the girl's eyes were trained on Jaden & Jesse.

But who could blame them? As soon as the sorting and normal rules were said he told us what Jaden & Jesse were here for.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Jaden & Jesse of the Dark World Knights, they are here to help us and to make sure that the secret of magic is kept safe from the muggles"

Everyone started talking about who the Dark World Knights were but no one could figure it out.

"Everyone quiet down. The Dark World Knights are not well known as fact in this world but those who do know about them know their power, and yes they are from an alternate world where monsters are as plentiful as us and muggles combined, Jesse will you demonstrate?"

He nodded and walked forward. He reached for something from behind and brought out a card.

"Sapphire Pegasus come forth!" when he said that the card started to glow.

Gold dust was everywhere. When it cleared there was a Pegasus right in front of Jesse, but it had a sapphire horn and two sapphires on its wings.

Everyone gasped at this except Harry; then again he had lived with them for a week.

"Return!" and the Pegasus was gone. He returned as well to Dumbledore's side.

"There you have it, you see the dark knights are ancient warriors ready for battle, so if anyone needs any help just ask them, and please inform all of us if anyone sees movement in the Forbidden Forest. Now let the feasts begin."

Jaden & Jesse were the main topic throughout the whole feast.

Dorms

"So what is dark world Harry and what is that power they have?"

"Dark world is also known as the Shadow Realm to many, but the Shadow realm only connects Dark World to its dimensions and the Knights of Dark world are also known as Spirit seer's, Shadow wielders, Shadow Warriors, and Dark world Knights.

"Their power comes from their home land; the same power they have was used in Atlantics which is why it was destroyed. Many over the years have tried to get their hands on this power, but all of them failed miserably.

"The reason is because the power chooses the person not the other way around, like finding your wand. And if you force the power to wield to you you'll go insane. The masters of the power are still here to this very day even though their over five million years old."

Everyone thought of very, very old people.

"But the truth is that they only look as if they're in their twenties not their millions. Ha, it's pretty ironic don't you think."

"But Harry what if their immortal and you-know-who finds out how!"

"Don't worry Herm if he does it'll actually be a good thing if he does it their way, you see you have to split your soul in half and seal one half into an object and the other waits to be reincarnated, but that can take over one hundred million years you see.

"If we destroy the item in which he sealed himself into he will be one hundred percent dead, well not 100% dead, but the good news is that you have to send your good half no matter how small it is to the afterlife so when he does return he'll be on our side."

Now that was a lot of info, but Harry did have a point if Voldemort did manage to get his hands on the ritual it would be better for us and not for him.

Neville raised his hand "Harry if they can become immortal how old are the new students really?"

He had a good point how old were they really, most unlikely the age they seem.

"Jaden & Jesse are both two hundred and eighteen years old right now." All the girls gasped 'how could two of the most handsome people be older than Dumbledore' we heard someone say.

"They are actually some of the youngest of the Knights. The oldest Knight was Dartz the last ruler of Atlantics he lived over ten million years before he passed on to be with his family in the afterlife."

"Then who are the oldest of the Knights?" asked Ron

"The oldest of the Knights would be three people, Ryou Bakura, Yugi Mutou, and Seto Kiba. They are all five million years old; they are also from Egypt at the time the magic was sealed way so they split their souls in half so they could save the world."

"Ok so right now it sounds like there are worse people than you-know-who around and they have to face them."

"Actually you're right, there are worse people and creatures out there. Like the Lavanithen, the ghouls, the all mighty lord of shadows, Ryou's alter ego, Maximillion Pegasus, Marik's alter ego, Seto's father and the creatures themselves if you aren't from their world.

"There are so many out there that they have to face, while I just have to deal with one person."

The clock struck ten so we all had to go to bed and ask for the rest in the morning.

Hermione POV

It is six oh clock and it is a beautiful day. So I took a shower, got dressed in my robes and went down for breakfast. There I saw Jaden & Jesse by the teachers talking about something that no doubt involved 'him'.

After knowing that I planned to go to the library after classes were done or the earliest break I had.

With that thought Harry & Ron came walking in, well in Ron's case dragged in.

After we had our share the schedules were handed out. On the piece of paper all the Gryffindor's expected to be in potions with Slytherin but the sheet said that we had it with Ravenclaw, and at the side it said 'thank Jesse for the change' there was a quick round of thanks to Jesse from our table and a murmured thanks from some Slytherin's much to every one's surprise.

"Hay look at divinations, and history of magic." Called Ron, everyone looked down the list to see that Jesse and Jaden weren't the only dark knights here, but we could all tell that they were here for our education not to stop you-know-who.

The teacher's names were Aster phoenix for divinations, and Jim Cook for history of magic.

Everyone and I mean everyone was cheering as loud as they could. It has finally happened!!! They have LEFT, even if it may be for just this year it was a very welcome change for everyone at Hogwarts.

Hermione's: Potions, transfigurations, D.A.D.A, History of magic (yay for once), lunch, Ancient ruins, and Divinations.

That was for today and she was happy to be able to see the new teachers on the first day. "Harry may I see yours please?" He handed it to me.

Harry's: Potions, History of Magic, D.A.D.A, Charms, lunch, transfigurations and Divinations. So we had potions, D.A.D.A, and Divinations together.

"Ron only has potions and D.A.D.A with us today." Stated Harry.

"Oh, ok well don't you think that it'll be nice to have a change in those classes, and on top of that no more death predictions."

"Ya I know about time I say. Well we'd best be going or well be late."

So we dashed off. Potions was the same misery as always, transfigurations was ok I guess, D.A.D.A made me want to have potions instead, yes it was that bad.

Umbridge is defiantly going to be reported to the dark world knights for not thinking of our safety, but we could all tell she was rather nerves about the dark world knights, and the fact Jaden was taking Ancient ruins in the next class room didn't help her problem at all.

As I walked down the hall to go to History of magic I ran into Jesse. "Hello how was your classes Hermione?"

"Potions was misery like always, a transfiguration wasn't bad and D.A.D.A nearly made me want to face the dark lord in battle alone. She never does anything all she does is tell us to turn our texts books to page whatever and read, not to mention she cuts you with a pen if you get detention in her class. And she doesn't even care about our safety."

By the time I was done I had drawn one big crowd and everyone either nodding in agreement or said they agreed out loud.

"Thank you for telling me good thing I have her class now, and shouldn't everyone be going to class before their late?"

With that he walked to 'her' class.

Everyone was told by the students who also had the class that they would tell everyone the details of what happened.

When I walked into the class room with some others who had been in the crowed, I saw a very nice looking man but he wore muggle clothing.

He wore a cow boy hat, vest, boots, and t-shirt; he wore black pants with it.

But his right eye was bandaged up for some reason.

When we were seated he said "Good day class, my name is Jim Cook and this is my partner Shirley."

That's when I noticed the crock, and the fact they were from the painting I saw in Jaden & Jesse's living room.

"We'll do our best to teach you everything we know to you in this school year, and just so you know it isn't going to be what you're used to but then again you always fell asleep in this class like Jaden used to at our old school."

He said with a smile, and the fact that someone slepped in class and was a member of the dark knights made them less scary, even though they had to have a reason for letting him be a dark knight.

"Well does anybody have any questions they would like me to answer for them?" someone in the back shot up his/her hand and blurted out the question we all wanted answered.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Yes, you see my eye holds the power to see into one's soul and to rescue the soul or to crush it. It also allows me to summon monsters with less of an energy spend. Any other questions, that aren't about the clothes or Shirley."

Many people put their hands down at that. But one still remand. Jim nodded to him.

"Yes, I wanted to know why Jaden is in the Dark Knights if he always fell asleep in class?"

"Jaden is there because manly of his power but his instincts are top notch, and he may not have been awake in class (although it doesn't matter because the school we went to wasn't for the Dark Knights training) he still knew what to do in tight situations that were way above the grade level. And the fact that he & Jesse can control space it's self.

"An example would be that they could make us and everyone else go to duel academy and can port us right back easy."

"Could they use it to get out of Azkaban?"

"Yes they could if they wanted to." "Now that that's cleared up let's start."

History of magic was the best class so far we learned about the world they came from.

The reason why being someone asked if we could learn about it, and it was amazing. We learned about the adventures they had before they became Dark World Knights, and Harry said he was the only one with a tough life.

Then again he ether has to die or you-know-who has to. So we all couldn't wait until the next lesson.

Lunch

When I walked into the great hall there was a lot of talking about Umbridge having one chance left or something like that.

So when I got to our table I asked Harry trying my best to avoid the stares from every one.

"What's every one talking about Harry?" "You're the hero now Mione, if Umbridge doesn't get her act together she's going to get fired."

"And I'm the hero how?" I asked

"You told Jesse what a scum bag she is so he slipped into the class and hid from her to see what she would do and after that he went to the headmaster and he asked the parents if they would rather want someone who doesn't care about their children or if they could live with a werewolf. And they said they would rather have the werewolf than her toadness posted there."

It was the number one topic for every last person, even the teachers were talking about it.

Then I remembered that I was going to go to the library and look them up, so I said my good bye's and told them where I was going, and to Harry why. He said that when he was done he would help me.

Library

Thankfully I was allowed into the forbidden section now so finding the dark world knights would be no problem or so I thought.

I had to ask for directions to find the books I was looking for, but when I found them I was surprised to only find three books, and not very big ones at that.

I checked them all out and started to read, that's when Harry came in.

"Hi, so you found some books then I see? What have you found so far?"

"Nothing yet it took me a long time to find them and these are the only ones.

"And Ms. Prince said that the books have a spell on them so we can somewhat go to their world and see what it's like, so want to give it a try? We both have spare blocks after lunch you know."

"Fine lets go see what their home is like, but it's probably going to be the exact opposite that I'm thinking know and it's all black."

With a wave of their wands they were in the book. It was just as Harry said it would be the exact opposite of what he was thinking.

We were standing in a very large palace garden, there were roses of every color of the rainbow and more, I mean how many times do you get to say you saw silver, gold, topaz, amber, ruby, cobalt, emerald, sapphire, and amethyst roses, well how many times? That's right none.

There were status every were, there was status of dragons ready to do battle with Dark Knights riding them, feinds and Angels, cats, people, unicorns, Pegasus's, birds, elephants, bats, dinosaurs, familiars, magicians, bugs, gigantic sphinx's, Cerberus's, and I only thought there was one, boy was I wrong, tortoise's and turtles, fluff balls and fur balls, that are immensely cute, centaurs, elves, fairies and pixies, werewolves, serpents, chimeras of more verity then thought possible some of them looked more like they weren't even chimeras, dragons, mermaids, libraries for some reason were there to, machines, vampires, zombies, plants, and some other odd looking creatures just to name a few, yes just a few.

In the center of the garden there was a tree that looked as if it were growing out of crystal, when we reached it we found out it was growing out of crystal and the fruit was crystal to, I'd like to see Ron try and eat one of those ha that would be a site to see.

We started to walk again and I was starting to think that walking through the garden to their home where ever they lived would be enough of a work out.

What's more I can only see the roof of the house. Any way back to the walking; when we reached the 'house' it turned out to be a stable and a practice arena, well used might I add, it could fit one hundred people and one hundred horses in here, but from the status and how big the creatures got I'd say to them this was small and some of them couldn't even fit.

Harry found a door on the other side of the arena on the other side of the door there was a long hallway that split in two, probable one for girls and one for guys.

We took the right side and to my dismay it was the boy's change rooms.

But it was very clean and everything was in its place, there was armor set up on racks ready to go any time, blades, daggers spears, whip's, claws, axes and more lining the walls, we found that everything had a name under it so we looked for Jaden's & Jesse's armor and weapons.

When we found them it was a surprise that their armor was black, gold and red, it looked so terrifying that at first glance the enemy might even scream bloody murder and run for the hill's, the weapons were just as scary, they had a range of weapons, whip's, swords, daggers, bombs, and roses, yes you heard me right roses.

When we couldn't figure out why roses we left. We entered another hall but this one was made up of glass and was surrounded by another garden.

The hallways lead to covered areas with couches and tables to let the Knights have a place to chat and rest without being in the way of others walking down the hall.

Finally at the end of the hallway there was a double door that hopefully leads to the main house.

The door it's self was very nice, it was a light cream color with gold trim, the handles had different faces one with the face of a lion and the other was a tiger.

When we went in we saw a large main room with two stair cases leading in two different directions, this time we took the left.

There were doors everywhere and on every door there was a picture of the person and his or her monster(s) as well as their name.

The first floor was the study rooms so they could study tactics and analyze their enemy and who knows what else.

The second floor was the boy's dorm; it was not my day to day. So we looked for Jesse's & Jaden's rooms.

They seemed to go an alphabetical order so Jesses was first. I braced for a very messy room, but it was clean and organized, I was beginning to think that everything was lade straight by the book but the librarian said that everything would be the same as it was in Dark World now but without the people and monsters.

Any way Jesse's room had a small dresser and a closet, bed side table with a lamp and a stack of books on it.

The bed posts were white while the canopy and covers were a pale red; there was a book shelf over flowing with books, maps and charts as well as a desk that had the same problem.

We were both shocked to see it was all Hogwarts material, there where maps of every hallway and secret passage in the school, charts on all the students and teachers, and all the books that were needed for the school year with all the criteria, no doubt to see if we were given a proper education.

All the material on the top of the desk was all about the prophesy and of Harry and 'him'.

We left as soon as we saw that, we now knew Jesse was here mainly to help Harry stop the dark lord (the reason I don't use his name is because I can't be bothered).

Near the end of the hall was Jaden's room and it was a mess, not in the normal sense but in a book worm sense. (Yes I know Jaden hates studying but it's my story)

There were books everywhere, from what I could see the bed was all red and white, everything else was the same as Jesse's.

But Harry insisted that we clean up to get a better look.

After all the cleaning and a few books that were twice the thickness of a dictionary and a thesaurus combined falling on our heads we got the job done.

The room was packed with books but the bed was clear and it showed a crimson rose, thorns and all, it was very pretty but cleaning up didn't just uncover the bed but magic seals as well.

Harry took two books and a scroll of the shelf. "What are those for Harry?"

"Look at what's on them." As he said this he laid the books and the scroll down next to the seals.

Well it was surely not what I expected but our lives our like that. There was a seal that looked like the a star with words of some sort around it, the other was like the god eye of Horus, the last one looked like a Z in a way with symbols on it, here's some picks.

"The first one is the seal of Oricalcos, a seal with enough magic to contain the legendary Leviathan, that's why the rest of the world is still around I guess. The second is the millennium eye of the millennium items, these items had enough power to rule this world and the next, with this seal you could call out monsters like the status we saw but even more powerful, it says here that three of the possessors of these items were able to summon gods to fight and protect.

"Hermione these are the people I told you about. The most powerful of the Dark Knights, and now I fully know why, they were able to control the gods of this realm and others to do their bidding."

After he stared at the book a bit longer he grabbed the scroll and started reading.

"This seal is called the spell chronicle; it has the power to absorb seven spells and then release it all back on the enemy, or it can take all of one's energy and convert it into power of their own. But it takes a lot of power and patients to be able to create one of these seals let alone all three; I can't believe how much magic he must have."

After taking in all that I just learned I started to see that these people are no armatures, and not to be taken lightly, they were full blown warriors that could take down Dumbledore's army in a matter of minutes without breaking a sweat.

Well after reading a few more books we left with new information to comprehend.

When we went to the third floor I thought it would be the girl's dorm and Harry's turn to suffer but no it was a pool, a very long and deep pool.

Then I saw the rooms underneath the water, and that was when I remembered that some of them could transform into the monsters that they fuse with.

There were no other doors or stair cases so we walked back down, and that was when we saw two other stair cases that you couldn't see when you entered.

I said we go up the left again because every time we switch we end up with the boys not the girls like I was hoping.

So we set off again, this time we went into the library, with all the records in it at that (finally some luck for Hermione).

They were personal records to so we looked for their records.

Thankfully the system was first name based so we didn't have to travel all the way to the other side to get Jaden's info.

When we got all that we needed we found a table.

Jesse's info

Age: 218

Date of birth: August 23, 1776

Born in: Europe

Deck: Crystal beasts

Specialties: Shadow dueling, close & double combat, tracking, soul connection, spirit seeing

Team: Axle, Alexis, Atticus, Aster, Bastion, Chazz, Jim, Jaden, Syrus, Zane

Alter ego: Yohan

Power level: level 4 (out of 5)

Jaden's info

Age: 218

Date of birth: June 3, 1776

Born in: Unknown

Deck: Hero Neos

Specialties: Shadow dueling, close & double combat, strategy, soul connection, spirit seeing

Team: Axle, Alexis, Atticus, Aster, Bastion, Chazz, Jesse, Jim, Syrus, Zane

Alter ego: Haou

Power level: level 4

Things I didn't expect

I didn't think Harry was serious about them 218 years old

I thought Jesse was born in Texas with that ascent

I knew they had some cards but I didn't think they had a whole deck of deadly monsters

I wasn't expecting them to be so powerful 'I wonder what we would be next to them.'

My head was spinning like mad; all these things that they had to go through were just as bad as the house elves in slavery.

It's just wrong. Kids our age and younger no doubt trained to fight evil that had equal to or more strength then Voldemort's.

"Hermione look at this." Harry handed me what looked to be a year book from a place called Duel Academy.

When I opened it I was surprised at the pictures.

Every one of the Dark Knights that went to Hogwarts went to this school to.

But it wasn't anything like I thought everyone was smiling and having fun.

There were people dueling, dancing, playing, working, and studying.

In one picture Jaden & Jesse were with friends, they looked like they were having so much fun playing together, smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

As I flipped through there were some stories on their adventures.

Everything was so amazing, how they saved the world and no one even knew until four years later.

None of us have to keep in what happened to us, yet they didn't breathe a word of it until four years later when the whole school was transported into a world full of monsters and they had to risk their lives to save them.

But when everything was over, everyone at the school finally knew what they had been hiding from everyone even their best friends. And finally found out why they were extremely paranoid.

The story continued to say how shocked every last person was.

"Harry maybe we should go back so we don't miss class."

With that said she closed the book with her head down. "Herm what's wrong?"

"It's just the stuff that they had to accomplish and at the same time none of their friends knew anything about, so while their friends had no idea of anything that's going on the others are burdened with not only saving their world they have to save the twelve dimensions of dark world, the muggle world, and who knows how many other worlds."

(Note: they saved Dark world, the muggle world, neo space, the desert with three suns, the shadow realm, and save everybody from the society of light) "I know what you mean Herm, but in the beginning they could have said no to saving the world. Besides we don't know what their thinking, but we do have divination with one of the new teacher's, what was his name…"

"Aster Phoenix?" I answered

"Ya that guy, we can ask him after class, and like you said let's get out of here!"

As soon as it left his lips they were back in the library.

"Oh man look at the time well be late for class if we don't hurry!"

We thankfully made it to class before the teacher did.

So ancient ruins was, well ancient ruins, but everyone was who had one of the new teachers were practically jumping of the walls all over the place.

When we finally made it to the peak of Hogwarts, narrowly avoiding the disappearing steps and falling all the way down, they finally made it to the top.

We all were expecting the normal over flowing stench of perfumes, but it just had a light sent of some kind of herd drifting around.

The room was painted a white colour with light blue embroidery.

The windows had white curtains that were pulled back by yet again blue ribbons.

The tables were clear with metal legs, and on the table were crystal balls & not the cheap kind, in the center there were two deck's of tarot cards for each side of the table.

And to sit on were some cushions of a light, almost gray colour.

At the front of the class room was the new teacher, he was about their age maybe a little older, and he wore a gray suit with a silver tie. His eyes were also silver, as well as his hair.

"Well are you all going to stand there or are you going to come inside?"

His voice was very regal and had a slight ascent to it.

Any way we all took our seats and looked at the teacher. He was so young, but he had to have been good to get a job here.

"Hello everyone my name is Aster Phoenix, I would like you to call me by my first name if you could, oh and Pansy don't even think about it, (she was going to hex the Gryffindor's crystal balls to brake) any way I know what the other teachers pile on you so I will not assign homework to often so when I do I would like it completed unless of course something happened to prevent that from happening. With that said this class shall commence."

So we reviewed everything we learned through the years and actually learned how to predict the future.

It was really easy to get it right because our old teacher at least taught the right steps to see the future.

At the end of class we started to learn a bit about our next class, which was combining tarot cards with crystal balls. It was quite fascinating really.

"Alright that's it for today, and Pansy I want you to give me a report on how spirits help guide the future, that is all."

We waited for everyone to leave before we asked.

"Um, Aster we kind of looked up on the Dark Knights a bit and we were wondering if it was really your choice to save the world."

We, in truth were waiting to be yelled at.

"Yes it was my choice to take on that roll, and I do not regret that decision if that's what you're thinking, I wanted to help everyone and I know I'm not super human but that doesn't mean I can stop trying now does it?

"No it doesn't, but another reason that I wanted to help save the world was because my friends needed help and I wanted to pay them back for saving my sorry soul, it's the same thing for all of us. Um shouldn't you be at great hall right now?"

He was right! "We're sorry for keeping you so long bye!" So we dashed down half of the stairs and fell down the rest.

When we finally made it the hall was packed. Thankfully we found some seats near Ron. "Hay where were you guys?"

"We were just talking to the Divinations teacher about a few things and lost track of time."

"K, Whatever, by the way how did it go, I don't have Divinations for two more days." asked Ron with a hopeful look to him.

"It was really cool we went over everything we've learned, oh Ron stop that, any way next day were going to learn how to combine tarot cards with a crystal ball. I can't wait! What do you think Harry?" unfortunately he was in the middle of eating.

"Never mind don't answer that." He shrugged and continued to eat.

The next morning was bright and sunny, the sky was a violet purple with a ting of rosy pink red, a mix of royal blue and a shining orangey yellow.

The grass was a sparkling green because of the dew drops which form the Gryffindor girls dorm room looked like a thousand gems.

Normal P.O.V

It was a beautiful day; every one was having a great time playing outside before classes.

Hagrid was getting another one of his deadly creatures ready to show the class. The other teachers were scrambling to get ready because the day was so nice they forgot about teaching.

Only a few of Hogwarts population wasn't racing to get ready. They were the Head master, Aster, Jim, Jaden, and Jesse.

Actually they weren't doing anything at all, the reason being was that they sensed something coming and fast. In truth they were all scrambling to get a portal open to keep the students safe.

"Professor you should gather everyone in Great hall." Called Aster form the other side of the room.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" he sounded less worried then he really was.

"Professor it'll be even harder if everyone was everywhere." Jaden was the only one who wasn't really panicking because of how long he had done such things as this.

As that was said Albus left the room to call everyone to great hall. The room they were in could easily fit a three story building in side; it was a gold colour with a dark orange colour boarder, there was one main floor with an indoor balcony twenty feet above them. On the floor was a green alchemic seal lying in wait.

Great Hall

"Everyone please settle down, everyone, QUIET!" everyone went silent.

"Listen to me I know you are all scared, well most of you. (Looks at Harry) But there is no reason to panic; the Dark World Knights are inviting us to their home for safety."

The quiet disappeared with a bang, everyone started to talk about Dark World.

"Listen, everybody we all must go to the golden tower quickly, Harry knows the way." (I made the gold tower up)

Harry was first out fallowed by everybody else. They fallowed corridors that they didn't even know existed in the castle.

When they came to the gold tower they all saw the seal in the middle of the floor with the Dark Knights at different points of the star.

The teachers were the last to come in. "Everyone gather around the portal, it won't kill you." It was Jim who spoke.

They were all skeptical at first but when they saw Shirley coming from the back of the group, we'll they were more than happy to get away.

"Listen, all of you must hold on to each other, nobody is left alone, do I make myself clear?" nodes from all around.

There was a lot of shuffling and some complaints about holding on to an enemy mainly from Harry and Malfoy, but that was solved with a death glare from Jaden.

"Spirits & souls of the lost be found and returned to your home, Dark World." Aster stated clearly but the rest was impossible to translate since it was in the ancient form of the Dark World language.

The room started to spin and change to every colour of the rainbow in a jumbled mess all around (neo space), swirling colours that made you feel as if you were being pulled out of reality, in which at the moment they were.

Ginny P.O.V

When the colours faded I saw a trail. One side had a bit of a mound all the way down the trail and around the bend with a forest on its border.

The other side had a five inch slope, then it reached a clear creek, you could see every stone at the bottom as well as the fish. Some of the fish seemed normal while others were strange; one for example came out of the water and turned into a tree, yes you heard me right a tree!

Well after a few more minutes to let the students stare Jesse cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Everyone welcome to Dark World your new home until this mess with the so called Dark Lord is cleared up. Now you will all be staying in the Dark World Knight compound. We didn't come up with the name people, actually it was a compound in the late wars of the comet of dark world when the fiends ruled, but now we are at peace again so there is no reason for you to worry."

After confirming some other things with the teachers and his friends we set off down the trail, or was it a road? Any way when we rounded the bend we saw a bunch of towns everywhere.

The houses were all small huts with white smoke coming out of the chimneys, there were people running everywhere, and creatures that I've never seen or heard of before, but even with all the fuss and strange creatures everyone looked so happy and at peace.

There was a roar in the sky and we all looked up. There were dragons, griffins, harpies, winged chimeras, witches on brooms and some just flying on the wind, there were also strange birds and reptiles, there were even flying plants, there were also many creatures that even Hagrid didn't know.

"How is this possible?" I heard someone say. The road forked a ways ahead and we took the one leading around the main parts of the towns and up a mountain. At the top there was a magnificent castle that sparkled like a thousand gems.

It was mainly white with gold trimming and silver roofs; there was also a gate all around the castle it looked like it was also made of silver.

As we continued walking up the mountain we past a few huts that were on the outskirts of town. Everyone was very nice, there were children playing in the streets with friends and animal type creatures, there was also a hut that had freshly baked breads, pies, tarts, muffins, buns, cookies, rolls, pastries, and more.

It smelt so good I was surprised that I wasn't drooling like some others. About an hour later we reached the top of the mountain and were now standing in front of the silver gate. It creaked open a little before it swung fully open.

Inside the gates there were people and creature's alike running around, chatting or doing work. No one paid us any heed.

As we walked through the gates there was an ignoramus garden, with high vines and bushes to form the walls of the maze. The flowers were made of gems, and there were statues of every creature imaginable. None of us could wait to get inside, except for two.


End file.
